


ghost (frerard)

by sangwoochitos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, soft frerard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangwoochitos/pseuds/sangwoochitos
Summary: una presencia en la solitaria casa de frank iero podría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.minúsculas intencionales.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ghost (frerard)

extraña y lentamente, iero se estaba enamorando de un fantasma.

un fantasma que habitaba en su cuarto junto a él. y lo encontraba enormemente reconfortante.

por las noches en las que se sentía triste, él hablaba suave, y sabía que lo escuchaban. si sus sentimientos tenían una inclinación triste, normalmente amanecía con una planta sobre su mesa de luz, incluso rocas o pequeños botones. si se sentía más feliz o animado, se levantaba con las cortinas abiertas de par en par y con pequeños post-its pegados en la ventana; eran bonitos dibujos con una firma debajo. incluso se sentía cómodo con su presencia; sabía que lo respetaba y se preocupaba por él como jamás nadie lo había hecho. tampoco lo juzgaba por como era.

"¿algún día podré verte? es decir, no lo sé..." recordó al chico de la cafetería. "me gustaría conocer tu nombre real. siento que llamarte sólo 'g' es muy poco. quiero conocerte..." devolvió sus ojos al papel. "es un placer tenerte aquí, gracias por el cumplido." terminó de decir. inhaló y exhaló lentamente y con cuidado despegó el papelito. tomó la bonita carpeta en donde guardaba todas y cada una de las pequeñas obras de arte y la puso allí. volvió a dejarla sobre la cajonera junto a el frasquito con botones y algunas rocas a su lado. mientras que las macetitas se esparcían por toda su habitación.

y se estaba enamorando de la misma persona sin siquiera darse cuenta.

frank iero trabajaba por las tardes. con sus veintitrés años y un título en diseño de interiores, vivía en una pequeña casa algo alejado del centro de la ciudad. la casa solía ser familiar y, por lo tanto, todo el dinero que ganaba trabajando como mesero de un café se destinaba a su alimentación, higiene, transporte y de vez en cuando algo de decoración o cosas de ocio. definitivamente frank era un poco minimalista.

de vez en cuando, trabajaba por sus estudios y ganaba dinero extra, realmente una buena suma. con ello alcanzó a comprarse una bonita guitarra acústica y aprendió a tocarla por su cuenta.

sí, vivía sólo, pero aquello le daba paz. era alguien tranquilo, no solía hablar mucho con la gente y el fantasma era testigo de aquello. había estado allí desde poco antes que el castaño comience a hablar en voz baja por las noches, hablándose a sí mismo en busca de descargarse de todo lo que sentía.

iero había comenzado a notar que algo no andaba bien en su casa cuando una primer macetita apareció en su mesa la mañana siguiente a un día algo difícil para él. al principio se asustó; revisó que todo en la vivienda estuviese bien y que las ventanas estén cerradas. pensó que quizás la compró él mismo y lo olvidó. su madre jamás iba sin avisar y menos de noche, era imposible que alguno de sus familiares haya estado detrás de ello. sin embargo, prefirió sólo tomarla y ponerla sobre su cajonera, sonriendo y sintiéndose mucho mejor que la noche anterior, pues realmente adoraba las plantas.

ese día fue mucho mejor, y por la mañana siguiente se levantó con el primer dibujito en su ventana. de nuevo, era extraño, pero era imposible que alguien esté irrumpiendo en su casa y de esa forma. se levantó a observar el contenido del papelito. un pequeño cactus estaba dibujado en él, junto con un fondo bastante estético. le gustaba, realmente era muy bonito. estaba firmado bajo 'xog' y luego de admirarlo lo suficiente, lo dejó a un lado de la plantita.

y así habían pasado varios días. ya casi dos semanas del primer evento. había aceptado que probablemente alguien lo acompañaba y eso lo hacía sentir bien, no le tenía miedo, a pesar de no saber con exactitud como funcionaba aquello. incluso muchas veces olvidaba que quizás alguien lo observaba y actuaba como si realmente estuviese solo. sabía que aquellos obsequios que recibía eran una muestra de bondad, así que no era una preocupación para él.

aunque la curiosidad de saber más lo estaba venciendo. ya había pasado bastante desde su teoría y ahora sólo quería reafirmarla.

tomó su computador y comenzó a buscar qué es lo que podría estar pasando. se topó con varios blogs hablando sobre fantasmas que habitaban casas. eran mayoritariamente indefensos y sólo buscaban algo de compañía. habían muchas páginas burlando estas ideas, pero para él sonaba bastante lógico. al menos era la única explicación que encontraba. se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a toda su habitación. el fantasma lo observaba sentado sobre el pequeño puf en una de las esquinas.

" _¿ya me descubriste? ¿tan rápido?_ " preguntó, pero claramente el castaño no lo oyó. " _inesperado_."

"¿e-estás aquí?"

" _aquí mismo sentado en el pequeño sofá_."

"¿puedes oírme?"

" _claro, tú no a mí, pero yo sí._ " río suavemente.

"¿estuviste escuchándome en las noches todo este tiempo?"

" _puede ser..._ "

"uhm, ¿gracias por los obsequios? son muy bonitos."

" _es un placer, me gusta verte sonreír_."

"tienes mucho talento para dibujar."

" _es lo que he estado haciendo por los últimos años, ha tomado mucho trabajo, así que lo agradezco._ " frank aún continuaba mirando hacia todos lados, esperando hablarle a quien esté allí con él.

"mierda... ¿me has visto haciendo... eso?" se sonrojó fuertemente cuando recordó.

" _normalmente sabía cuando ibas a hacerlo, simplemente me voy a la cocina y te dejo en tu merecida privacidad. sino, me encierro en el baño hasta que termines_." sonrió.

"lo siento..." se encorvó aún más, sintiendo su alma pesar.

sintiéndose algo culpable por el posible fantasma en su habitación, se fue al trabajo; el único tiempo en el que el fantasma podía hacer presencia sin perturbar a nadie.

con algo de concentración, se volvió visible para cualquier habitante en el planeta, teniendo la capacidad de manipular objetos y todo a su gusto. se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha. hizo todo lo que necesitaba hacer y salió con nada más que una toalla cubriéndolo. se dirigió al mueble del castaño y quitó algo de ropa para ponerse. una vez estaba listo, se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a desvariar esperando a que se hagan las ocho para que llegue el dueño. puso algo de música para ambientar y configuró el reloj para sonar dentro de dos horas. volvió a invisibilizarse y cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco.

y como se lo propuso, cumplió. se levantó en completo silencio, y volvió a concentrarse para poder manipular su entorno. se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida; sus horarios estaban algo desordenados, pues no siempre podía ir en busca de algo.

y dibujando para perder el tiempo, se hicieron las ocho. con rapidez guardó todo y subió a la habitación. tomó asiento en el puf y continuó con su dibujo de forma imposible de notar.

ocho y trece oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. frank finalmente estaba en casa.

el piso resonó y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver al castaño.

" _¡hey! te ves bonito sonrojado._ " sonrió el fantasma al verlo.

"¿hola?"

" _hey..._ " dijo ahora con preocupación, notando que su tono de voz estaba mucho más decaído de lo normal.

frank cerró la puerta con su espalda y sus ojitos se irritaron con rapidez. sintió una molestia en su garganta y empezó a llorar. dejó su mochila en el suelo y se lanzó a la cama. enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos y las mantas. sus sollozos comenzaban a ser cada vez un poco más fuertes y la incomodidad en su abdomen reinaba.

" _¿frank?_ " se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama. lentamente y algo indeciso colocó su mano sobre la de frank, quien de inmediato sintió escalofríos. quitó su mano pero aún así se mantuvo observando al castaño, quien se limpió levemente los ojitos y levantó su cabeza.

"¿estás aquí?"

" _frankie..._ "

"ya me conoces bastante." rió entre su llanto, recordando su monólogo de la tarde. "¿te importa si te hablo sobre lo que ocurrió? necesito descargarme."

" _está bien, tranquilo, puedes decirme_."

"uhm, vuelve a… ¿tocarme? si es así." el fantasma asintió y ahora dejó caer su mano sobre la espalda del castaño, provocándole escalofríos nuevamente. "oh, uhm, genial... y-yo, uhm, hoy tuve el rechazo más doloroso de mi vida." se rió de sí mismo. "solía tener un cliente recurrente en el café en el que trabajo. es extremadamente apuesto. tiene el cabello rubio y un tatuaje en el cuello, como yo. es un poco más alto que yo y sus brillantes ojos azules me alegran las tardes." sonrió, pero rápidamente volvió a decaer cuando quiso coninuar. "hoy hice un tipo de confesión, o algo así. varios meses después de conocernos por primera vez. sólo tomé su cuenta y puse mi número con un simple 'creo que eres bonito, llámame' y una carita al lado, junto con mi número. él sólo volvió a mí y me dijo que era heterosexual y que creía mejor no volver a vernos. perdí a mi amor platónico y a un cliente recurrente de la cafetería." soltó un fuerte sollozo luego de una risa sarcástica. "claro que tenía que ser heterosexual. siempre lo son." ahora las grandes gotas de agua abandonaban sus ojitos. "estoy harto de vivir en este mundo en donde asquerosamente todos son heterosexuales y depender de ello. ¿por qué le desagrado a la gente? ¿por qué tiendo a perder a todos cuando se enteran de que me gustan los chicos?" volvió a hundirse en sus propios brazos.

" _frankie..._ " formó un puchero. " _no sabes como te entiendo, realmente lo hago._ " y las ganas de hacerse notar ante él eran cada vez más grandes. quería abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, quizás llenarlo de besos hasta que se sienta mejor.

"¿y tú? ¿cómo fue tu día?"

" _bien… noté que tuve grandes avances en el arte y fue algo… lindo. tu polera me queda algo grande y es muy cómoda, se volvió mi favorita. además de que tiene tu olor y es adictivo, sobre todo; cómodo cuando voy a dormir. por la mañana comencé a leer el libro que trajiste la semana pasada. encontré algo de música nueva y realmente me gustó, pero creo que no importa mucho._ "

"¿cuáles son tus pronombres?" preguntó, mirando el techo, pensativo.

" _soy un él. me llamo gerard, uhm, puedes decirme gee._ "

"noté que en el dibujo dejaste una firma. decía 'beso abrazo, g.'. ¿de qué es la 'g'?"

" _gerard, puedes agregarle el way como mi apellido si gustas._ "

"no lo sé. no sé como funciona esto, pero si realmente hay alguien aquí, espero que tengas una bonita noche. no cenaré, si tú de casualidad lo haces, puedes tomar lo que quieras." se fregó levemente sus ojos y, quitándose sus jeans, su sweater y su remera, se metió debajo de las sábanas y acolchados, cerrando los ojos y buscando dormir.

" _frank, te enfermarás, debes ponerte algo._ " pero claramente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

resignado, se sentó a esperar que el castaño esté totalmente dormido para poder aparecerse. sólo tuvo que esperar unos quince minutos para que eso ocurra. abrió la puerta del baño en busca de una pastilla en caso de que iero se levante con una gripe. en silencio, buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró mucho. salió de allí y se dirigió a la cajonera. buscó hasta encontrar una manta algo gruesa y tapó aún más al castaño, sólo por las dudas.

tomó el pequeño monedero oculto bajo el puf; que guardaba colecciones de monedas y algunos billetes que encontraba en la calle. ya tenía suficiente dinero como para poder comprar algunas cosas por su cuenta sin quitarle nada a frank.

se colocó una gran campera y se calzó sus botas. abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió por allí, llevándolo al jardín delantero. le hacía feliz que la gente pueda seguir viéndolo, aunque no tenga comunicación con ellos, ni los conozca. en el pequeño pueblo de jersey ninguno de sus conocidos lo iba a encontrar, por lo que no generaría ningún daño el mostrarse, aunque no quería gastar mucha energía en ello. se invisibilizó y caminó hasta una parte un poco más poblada de la ciudad. en un rincón vacío se concentró para poder ir con normalidad a una farmacia.

pidió algunos medicamentos que notó necesarios en la casa y luego de pagar, se dirigió a un pequeño mercado en donde compraba las macetitas y esta vez llevó dos. se entretuvo y terminó por llevar nuevos papelitos para las notas que le dejaría a frank. incluso tomó en cuenta un pequeño reproductor mp3 para poder escuchar música cuando el castaño dormía, pero aún no tenía el suficiente dinero como para eso.

volvía a casa. aún no era tan tarde pero las calles ya estaban desiertas. además, estaba helado. el invierno se había adelantado bastante y se sentía un frío anormal.

volvió a colarse por la ventana al llegar y dejó todo en su respectivo lugar. medicinas en el botiquín y ambas plantas sobre la mesa de luz.

 _'soy un él :3_  
 _siento lo que te ocurrió._  
 _realmente te entiendo._  
 _no te sientas mal, no merece la pena._  
 _-g_ _♡_ _'_

dejó sobre un papelito entre las dos macetas, una con un cactus y otra con flores amarillas.

y ahora su noche comenzaba. no estaba hambriento, por lo que decidió quedarse dibujando en el suelo. aún estaba algo cansado y la cama junto a frank parecía ser mucho más cómoda que el puf de siempre; tendía a levantarse con dolores de espalda.

pero la tentación no lo pudo; decidió quedarse en su pequeño lugar. observó los rayos de luna colándose por la ventana y sonrió entre un puchero.

" _todo estará bien, frankie, estoy contigo._ " recostó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos en busca de descanso.

y exactamente ocho horas después de aquello abrió los ojos. frank aún continuaba durmiendo y se notaba de forma clara que estaba con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, intentando resguardarse del frío.

" _chiquito_." río e hizo una mueca de ternura. se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo visible para poder prepararse el desayuno. normalmente tomaba una galleta y se preparaba un café, siempre terminaba de ordenar todo como estaba antes de que frank se levante.

volvió a la habitación y ahora sólo esperó a que iero se despierte. su reacción ante sus regalos siempre lo alegraban.

"buen día." oyó luego de haber visto que tuvo un pequeño momento de reflexión mirando al techo.

" _hola frankie, ¿te sientes mejor?_ "

"oh." dijo al notar lo que estaba en su mesita de luz. "y-yo- gracias." sonrió. sus ojos dolieron levemente al hacerlo pero aún así no se detuvo. tomó el papelito amarillo y leyó lo que decía. "gracias, 'g'. realmente lo aprecio. amo el cactus. y, uhm, gracias por escucharme"

" _es un placer, bonito._ "

"¿desayunas?"

" _ya lo hice, lo aprecio, igual._ "

"haré un café para ti, por las dudas."

" _eres un tierno._ "

"hoy me siento algo mejor."

" _me alegra mucho_."

"oh, uhm, gracias por la manta. quizás me hubiese dado algo de no tenerla."

" _no es nada, igual tienes los medicamentos._ "

pasar el día con una compañía invisible e imposible de saber si está allí era algo nuevo para él, aunque le parecía emocionante; su compañero parecía ser un amor.

se vistió, bajó hasta la cocina y preparó un desayuno para dos. él tomó con naturalidad el suyo mientras dejó el otro sobre la mesa, quizás con ilusión de ver al otro acompañarlo.

al terminar, sólo dejó allí lo que le correspondía a gerard y fue a su habitación. entonces y ahí, el fantasma pudo desayunar por segunda vez. arrancó una hojita de su cuaderno y anotó.

 _'estaba delicioso,_  
 _gracias, frankie._  
 _-g_ _♡_ _'_

subió las escaleras y tuvo la suerte de que frank había dejado la puerta abierta.

lo vio sentado en su cama, simplemente tocando la guitarra. notó que había avanzado un poco más en lo que estaba componiendo y sonrió. se sentó junto a él y sólo escuchó lo que hacía.

le extrañaba que jamás lo había oído cantar, le hacía ilusión poder presenciar eso, también.

tocó varias canciones casi a la perfección. movía lentamente la cabeza al ritmo de lo que tocaba y sus ojos se cerraban para concentrarse completamente en la música.

"estoy cansado aún... ¿tú duermes? no sé dónde lo haces pero, uhm, tengo una hamaca que solía estar colgada allí, ¿quieres que la cuelgue por ti?"

" _oh, sería bueno_." sonrió. vio como el castaño sacaba y colgaba dicha hamaca a lo largo de la habitación mientras él esperaba entusiasmado sobre la cama.

"espero que esto sirva..."

" _juro que lo hará_."

"¿necesitas que la abra un poco para ti?"

" _serviría_..."

"por las dudas lo haré." estiró la tela, dando paso a que gerard entre por el otro lado. aunque teniendo precaución de no hacerlo, rozó levemente su brazo con el del contrario, generándole un leve escalofrío. "oh, uhm, bien..." se apartó lentamente hasta su cama.

" _gracias, frankie. lo aprecio mucho_."

iero volvió a meterse dentro de su cama y buscó dormirse mientras way sólo lo miraba. lo miraba preguntándose cómo el castaño se tomaría su presencia al verlo. también pensó en porqué se sentía tan triste con tanta frecuencia. lo había estado acompañando por un tiempo y la mayoría de ese sólo se sentía triste sin razón alguna. quizás el estar sólo constantemente no ayudaba mucho, pero se lo notaba algo desmotivado. algunos días llegaba con una sonrisa del trabajo, supuso que era porque el chico que le atraía había ido a la cafetería.

" _lamento lo que te ocurrió. eres muy bueno, frankie, espero algún día puedas notarlo._ " formó un puchero y se acomodó mejor, permitiéndose descansar él también.

sentía un aura pesada en la habitación y no le gustaba, eso sólo empeoraría la tristeza de frank, quizás cuando se levanten ya pueda intentar darle algo de vida al entorno; lo cual era irónico y río al pensar en ello.

sin embargo, al despertarse casi al mismo tiempo, se sentían más relajados. quizás con un poco más de energías.

faltaba poco para que frank deba salir a trabajar y decidió tomar una ducha. él sólo lo esperó mientras hacía dibujos aleatorios sobre su cuaderno y pensaba en cómo pasaría su tarde. la idea de que quizás podría visitar la cafetería en donde trabaja el castaño y hacerle presencia para ver cómo sería poder intercambiar, aunque sea, unas palabras, había cruzado su mente, y se le hacía imposible de borrar.

con rapidez se calzó sus jeans y botas, acomodándose el cabello para cuando frank salió con la toalla colgando de sus caderas. gerard sonrió. tenía algunos tatuajes decorando su bonito torso y se sintió algo avergonzado por mirarlo con algo parecido a deseo.

iero se acercó a la cajonera en busca de ropa interior y con rapidez el fantasma quitó su vista hacia otro lado, incluso tapando sus ojos. sólo volvió a mirar cuando oyó a frank suspirar estando frente al clóset.

"no encuentro mi sweater azul..." continuó buscando pero sin éxito. way río y se sentó, observándolo mejor. "hey, uhm, sigo sin entender pero, ¿eres la razón por la cual mi ropa suele desaparecer sin razón alguna?"

" _no imagino como podrás haber adivinado._ " iero rió como si realmente pudiese oírlo y sólo tomó otras ropas.

way sonrió y se levantó hasta la cama, observando a frank terminar de alistarse mientras estaba acostado en donde, minutos atrás, el castaño había estado. tenía una vista un tanto privilegiada, a su parecer. su cabello aún húmedo caía sobre su frente y la imagen de él caminando únicamente con medias le daba una sensación más hogareña, además del nublado día que los acompañaba.

"supongo que ya me voy, uhm, ¿suerte? ten bonita tarde."

" _no te librarás de mí esta tarde, frankie, lo siento._ " sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tomó su pequeño monedero y su libreta, guardándolos en su bolsillo, y se quitó el sweater cuando iero abandonó la habitación. lo dejó estirado sobre la cama y tomó otro abrigo distinto, poniéndoselo. salió de la habitación y siguió al castaño hasta la puerta.

llegó a salir antes de que la pueda cerrar y se sintió emocionado cuando comenzó a caminar junto a él. tenía la notita que escribió en respuesta al desayuno entre sus dedos y de vez en cuando la leía para provocar una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _me agrada que te haga feliz_."

llegaron a la parada del bus y ambos se subieron. iero se sentó en un asiento de dos y way lo acompañó a su lado.

" _estoy emocionado._ " río nervioso, hablando para sí.

varias paradas más adelante, los chicos se bajaron muy cerca de la cafetería. era un lugar bastante grande y, al estar en el centro de la ciudad, la gente frecuentaba mucho. se encontraba en una esquina, por lo que también llamaba bastante la atención. iero se adentró al lugar y así mismo lo hizo gerard.

esperó a que el castaño comience su turno y al ver que ya había comenzado a atender, se levantó y se fue fuera del local. se ocultó en un hueco y se hizo visible, con los nervios resaltando todos sus sentidos. tomó aire y se metió en la cafetería. caminó hasta la sección en la que frank atendía y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de dos.

miró el menú para distraerse y no buscar a frank con la mirada cada vez que pueda.

"buenas tardes, ¿ya sabe que va a pedir hoy?" oyó de una voz que conocía bastante bien.

"y-yo- un tostado con un submarino." levantó su vista.

"genial, ¿algo más?" lo miró luego de anotar lo que había pedido. y conectar miradas con alguien completamente desconocido jamás se le había hecho sentir tantas cosas. era extraño, sentía que ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba su rostro en lo absoluto. la energía que transmitía se le hacía muy familiar, incluso la ropa que traía la sentía conocida.

frente a sus ojos se encontraba un bonito pelirrojo con ojos verdosos. una naricita respingada y una sonrisa de dientes pequeños.

"creo que eso es todo."

"uhm, bien. ¿tu nombre?" volvió a la hoja.

"gerard."

"genial, gerard, enseguida te lo traigo." le sonrió directo y se volteó en busca de lo que había pedido.

y gerard se sentía el más afortunado de todos. obtuvo una sonrisa de iero sólo para él y jamás imaginó que eso pasaría.

con un puchero en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos, comenzó a dibujar en su pequeña libreta. le había gustado bastante el lugar y sólo copió la estructura para luego darle algo de personalidad por su cuenta.

"aquí tienes, gerard. que lo disfrutes."

"muchas gracias." sonrío con nerviosismo.

cuando el castaño abandonó, gerard comenzó a comer lo pedido. frank se veía un poco más feliz y eso lo alegró.

y quizás si había estado algo así como una hora con excusa de seguir mirándose con frank, ya que eso solía pasarle jamás. pero si creyó que había sido mucho cuando la mesa de al lado había rotado clientes dos veces.

levantó su mano con algo de miedo, pero frank se acercó con rapidez.

"la... ¿cuenta?"

"oh, claro, ya te la traigo." volvió a irse para regresar con una negra carpetita en mano. se la extendió al pelirrojo y, cuando la estaba tomando, sus dedos se rozaron lo suficiente como para provocar una leve sensación de electricidad en ambos, lo que les pareció una bonita casualidad.

dejó la cantidad de dinero suficiente dentro de ella, incluso algo extra para iero, y se retiró de la cafetería. se escondió nuevamente en aquel hueco y volvió a su estado natural, sintiéndose algo cansado por ello, pero regresando a la cafetería y acompañando a frank hasta la hora de salida.

notó que realmente no se relacionaba mucho con sus compañeros de trabajo y se sintió algo mal por ello; frank estaba solo.

acompañándolo por el resto de la jornada, vio que se mantuvo genuinamente sonriendo y eso lo hizo sentir mejor nuevamente.

a la hora de su salida, ambos abandonaron el lugar e hicieron el recorrido de vuelta. iero parecía desesperado por llegar a casa.

apenas llegaron, frank corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. gerard tuvo mucha suerte para llegar a entrar.

"¿estás aquí?" preguntó, sonriendo como un niño.

" _aquí mismo_." dijo, tomando asiento en la hamaca.

"hoy me siento bien... en la cafetería nos visitó un chico bastante lindo y fue muy amable. sé que apenas lo conocí hoy pero creo que sí es... ya sabes." hizo un gesto con su mano y continuó. "y, uhm... no lo sé, sentí que lo conocía y fue extraño porque no me acuerdo de él en lo absoluto. tenía bonitos ojos verdes y, uhm, cabello rojo. realmente era apuesto. nos sonreíamos cada vez que podíamos."

" _¿tan obvio soy?_ " rió. " _gracias por el cumplido._ "

"sólo espero que venga más seguido. sé que no debería fijarme en clientes, normalmente hombres, porque podrían pasarme cosas perjudiciales... peeeeeeero, voy a ilusionarme una última vez porque creo que sí vale la pena."

" _me gusta tu forma de afrontarlo. mierda, uhm, me siento halagado. es extraño oírte hablar de mí como si yo no fuese... yo. llegas a enterarte y se te caerá la cara, estoy seguro._ " continuaba sonriendo, algo sonrojado ante toda la información para procesar.

"es muy lindo..." miró al techo y continuó. "¿crees en el amor a primera vista?"

" _claro que sí... siento que puede ser algo más platónico, pero a la larga siempre termina siendo mucho más profundo._ "

"jamás había sentido tal cosa, pero se me hacía bonito pensar que sí existe. hoy realmente sentí eso. es inexplicable, pero jamás me había sentido de esa forma con alguien que recién conocía. sólo sentí una conexión con él." pensó unos segundos, imaginando distintos escenarios. "a la mierda todo. lo intentaré una vez más." comenzó a jugar con sus manos, pensando en distintas formas de ligarse al pelirrojo.

a iero le había gustado y, mierda, era inesperado. quizás él también comenzaba a sentir cosas por el castaño.

y se puso a pensar en pequeños detalles que quizás lo enamorarían, sin darse cuenta que aquello era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

le gustaba lo dedicado que era. normalmente, cuando intentaba algo, le ponía muchísimo esfuerzo por lograrlo, pero terminaba por frustrarse y dejando todo. sin embargo, al día siguiente se levantaba y lo intentaba de nuevo, buscando mejorar en la actividad. así había pasado con la guitarra, y ahora era muy bueno en ello. y aunque frank se crea la persona con menos paciencia y dedicación en el mundo, gerard veía mucha pasión en él. veía un gran potencial en todo lo que se sentaba a hacer. y le era reconfortante que, a pesar de una enorme frustración un día, al día siguiente lo olvide y lo vuelva a intentar.

también veía un atractivo en su forma de actuar. había estado acompañándolo en el proceso que iero hacía ante la construcción de amor propio. había presenciado todas las noches de llanto por no poder ejercer su título como a todos les hubiese gustado mientras le refregaban en la cara que estudiar lo que él quería realmente había sido una perdida de dinero. y en un principio él no lo veía así, porque había amado la carrera y aquellos años y, a pesar de que eso no sea su primer fuente de ingresos, encontraba felicidad siendo mesero en el café. le gustaba el ambiente y mucha gente que los visitaba seguido era realmente amable. transmitían bonitas vibras. y él se sentía cómodo trabajando allí; no le demandaba mucho y tenía buenos ingresos, además de la propina que generalmente ganaba por su bonita sonrisa y carisma.

su forma de expresar sus sentimientos también era algo destacable. podía calmarse con rapidez y nunca se desesperaba y actuaba exagerado por algo. incluso llevaba la soledad bastante bien; era notable que le gustaba estar solo la mayoría del tiempo aunque, también, la forma de actuar al enterarse que había un fantasma acompañándolo había sido extraordinaria. se adaptó bastante bien a ello y se sintió bien con la compañía aunque no sea visible.

y ni hablar de su físico, que no era un detalle menor. sus ojitos avellanas brillaban cuando se entusiasmaba con algo. o simplemente se mantenían perdidos cuando algo lo entristecía. eran redonditos y era notable que le gustaba observar en detalle las cosas. se irritaban con facilidad al llorar y sus pestañas decoraban perfectamente sus orbes.

su redonda naricita estaba adornada con un aro y solía moverla a los lados cuando pensaba, acompañando a su boquita de labios levemente carnosos y rojizos. los cuales, la mayoría de las veces, se encontraban perfectamente humectados, pero otras completamente agrietados. cuando estaba nervioso comenzaba a mordérselos sin siquiera darse cuenta y muchas veces dejaban dolorosas consecuencias. y, finalmente, bonitos dientes que formaban una sonrisa alentadora para cualquiera que la reciba.

entre sus cejas una pequeña marquita y algunas pecas difíciles de ver decorando su rostro. realmente era muy bonito.

sus manos eran exageradamente bonitas y soñaba con poder entrelazar la suya con ellas algún día.

y ese era uno de sus mayores deseos, poder sentir al castaño en carne y hueso y ser correspondido. y quizás de la forma más inocente posible, pero no le molestaba. sólo lo deseaba.

y el soñar con poder ser correspondido por frank era una señal de que definitivamente estaba perdido en él. encontraba bonitos sentimientos al estar a su lado e imaginaba en pasar el resto de su estancia junto a él.

"iré a cenar, dejaré algo para ti, si quieres."

" _gracias_." la voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos definitivamente había sido inesperada. una voz que realmente le hacía sentir cómodo y querido. que luego de haber sido ignorado por tanto tiempo finalmente alguien le dirigía la palabra.

se quedó dibujando en el pequeño escritorio de frank. sólo intentando ilustrar sus sentimientos. 

sin ser consciente del tiempo, iero volvió a la habitación. tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño.

varios minutos después salió y se sentó en su cama, debatiendo internamente si pedir algo de privacidad.

"uhm, necesito estar sólo... ¿por favor?"

" _oh, claro..._ " se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. " _necesito que abras..._ "

iero supuso que ya se encontraba solo y se dirigió a la cajonera, buscando algunos juguetes y otras cosas que necesitaba.

" _frank, necesito que abras la puerta..._ " pero claramente no lo oía. " _mierda_." buscó por toda la habitación y dio con una lata vacía, alcanzando a tirarla al suelo y generar ruido que alertó a iero.

"¿s-sigues aquí?"

" _la puerta_..."

"¿debes salir? uhm..." se levantó y la abrió esperando que el fantasma salga de la habitación.

" _gracias_..."

"dejaré la puerta abierta para cuando acabe." y sólo notó el doble sentido de sus palabras después de dejarlas salir. algo avergonzado volvió a encerrarse y gerard se dirigió a la cocina. se hizo visible y quitó lo que iero había dejado para él, comenzando a cenar intentando evitar el pensamiento de que el castaño estaba complaciéndose tan sólo unos metros más allá.

pero estaba bien; no sería la primera ni la última vez que eso ocurría.

resignado, volvió a escribir uno de los papelitos con un agradecimiento en él.

' _cocinas muy bien._  
 _gracias por pensar en mí :3_  
 _-g_ ♡  
 _pd: necesito que abras la puerta para mí siempre que lo hagas, sólo avísame_ '

se quedó a desvariar allí abajo, ya con seguridad de que nadie lo vea.

casi veinte minutos después, fue hasta la habitación nuevamente, con la acertada esperanza de que iero ya haya abierto la puerta. entró y se sentó en la hamaca, observando al castaño intentando regular su respiración.

sin mucho más para hacer, iero terminó por meterse en la cama, hundido en sus pensamientos y realmente conforme por como había ido su día. y way sólo se recostó, continuando con su obra. pensando en que no sonaba como tan mala idea el hecho se mostrarse ante el castaño.

dejó la pequeña nota de agradecimiento en la ventana junto a un rosado papelito con el dibujo de lo que había ordenado esa tarde en la cafetería.

y durmió. tranquilo, sabiendo que iero no se llevaría una decepción con respecto a él y que, quizás, concrete algo con respecto a sus bonitos sentimientos.

ambos amanecieron. los vidrios estaban empañados, demostrando que afuera estaba mucho más helado que dentro de la casa. iero se levantó y lo primero que notó fueron los papelitos en la ventana.

"¿algún día podré verte? es decir, no lo sé..." recordó al chico de la cafetería. "me gustaría conocer tu nombre real. siento que llamarte sólo 'g' es muy poco. quiero conocerte..." devolvió sus ojos al papel. "es un placer tenerte aquí, gracias por el cumplido." terminó de decir. inhaló y exhaló lentamente y con cuidado despegó el papelito. tomó la bonita carpeta en donde guardaba todas y cada una de las pequeñas obras de arte y la puso allí. volvió a dejarla sobre la cajonera junto a el frasquito con botones y algunas rocas a su lado. las macetitas se esparcían por toda su habitación.

y se estaba enamorando de la misma persona sin siquiera darse cuenta.

" _¿crees que sea buena idea?_ "

"si te parece una buena idea, por favor..." gerard sonrió, fantaseando con lo mismo del día anterior.

" _bien_."

el resto del día esperó a que frank se vaya a trabajar. le provocaba nervios, pues ya tenía algo en mente.

y cuando finalmente pasó, comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaba. dejó una venda sobre la mesa de luz junto a una notita que pedía vendarse los ojos para que gerard pueda hacer presencia y no espantarlo.

se fue a duchar y se cambió, volviendo a tomar el sweater azul marino y unos joggins. se terminó de preparar y sólo esperó a la llegada de iero.

algunas horas habían pasado y se hicieron las ocho, justo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

comenzó a sentir los nervios más fuertes que antes. ahora frank estaba entrando a la habitación y dejando su bolso a un lado. se quitó el abrigo y se acercó a la mesita, notando el papel y la venda.

"¿realmente haremos esto?" sonrió como un niño con un juguete nuevo. "bien..." tomó la venda y se la colocó. sus dedos fallaban por la emoción pero logró hacerlo. tomó asiento en su cama y gerard tomó aire. se concentró y se mostró.

"ya estoy aquí..." mencionó, sentándose junto al castaño.

frank pensó unos segundos, intentando hacer memoria. la voz se le hacía familiar.

"¿gerard?"

"sí... por favor no te quites la venda, ¿bien?" iero asintió. "¿puedo tomar tu mano?" volvió a asentir y gerard lo hizo, sintiéndose enormemente emocionado por poder sentirlo con normalidad, sin provocar nada más que el sentimiento de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. sus piernas temblando y deseando que las caricias que su mano recibía no cesen. "voy a abrazarte..."

"sí, por favor." abrió sus brazos y el pelirrojo se refugió en ellos, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza. "mi sweater." río, comenzando a sentir sus ojos aguarse ante la sensación de gerard abrazándolo. "realmente no puedo creer que siento esto con respecto a un fantasma."

"realmente no puedo creer que finalmente estoy abrazándote."

"gracias por estar conmigo, me hacías falta."

"está bien, frankie, es un placer. gracias a ti por literalmente darme alojo."

"es un placer." lo imitó. "¿puedo quitarme la venda?"

"sí..." se apartó levemente mientras sacaba algunas de sus lágrimas, dando paso a que iero quite la tela y finalmente pueda verlo.

"esta no es una extraña fantasía, ¿verdad?"

"no lo creo..." sonrió. volvieron a conectar sus miradas y se sintieron bien. se sintieron cómodos y amados, realmente. el hecho de que tengan importantes sentimientos románticos respecto al otro lo hacía mucho más especial.

way dirigió su mirada a los labios del menor. se perdió en ellos unos segundos y con timidez preguntó. o, al menos, esa fue su intención.

"¿puedo...? uhm..."

"sí, gee, puedes hacerlo." se adentró un poco más en la cama, dejando que el pelirrojo se acerque a su boca, para besarlo con ternura. lentamente gerard terminó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo recostado de iero, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y apartando sus labios a las rosadas mejillas momentáneamente. con tiernos y lentos besos que se intensificaban cada vez que se separaban en busca de aire.

"¿puedo tocarte?" frank asintió, sintiendo las tibias manos colarse y acariciar su abdomen. "jamás he hecho esto, uhm... por favor, dime..."

"está bien." levantó sus párpados y extendió un poco su cuello hacia arriba, besando la punta de la naricita de gerard y sonriendo. estiró su mano al primer cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un condón y una pequeña botellita de lubricante, dejándolos sobre ella. "déjame quitarte esto..." lo ayudó con el sweater y lo hicieron a un lado. “eres muy bonito.” dijo casi sin pensar, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en gerard.

ambos terminaron por quedar completamente desnudos y luego de un bonito momento de besos acalorados, gerard comenzó a masturbar a frank. entre sus labios se colaban leves gemidos y gerard no se podía sentir más afortunado de ser el causante de ellos.

y comenzó a sentirse irreal cuando las manos del castaño bajaron hacia él. jadeó y oyó una voz fuera de sí.

"n-necesito preparación."

asintió, tomando el lubricante y el condón de sobre la mesita, empleó el primero en sus dedos, introduciéndolo en la cavidad del castaño. comenzó con movimientos circulares hasta deslizar un segundo y oír a frank gemir de dolor.

"n-no pares." insistió.

algo dudoso, le hizo caso. continuó con movimientos circulares y luego en forma de tijeras, llegando a introducir un tercer dedo.

"e-está bien."

gerard asintió y cubrió su extensión con el preservativo. lentamente comenzó a penetrar a iero y gimió de placer, buscando darle ese mismo al castaño.

"d-dios. ¡gerard! ¡ahí! ¡más rápido!" sus manos se aferraron a su dorso, dejando algunas marcas visibles que generaron aún más excitación en el pelirrojo. una de ellas se pasó a su miembro, masturbándolo con desesperación ante la sensación de placer que eso le causaba.

"¡frank!" jadeó, mientras el nombrado cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza y alentaba al mayor a ir cada vez más rápido con sus embestidas.

todos sus sentidos se bloquearon ante su cuerpo temblando y sintió venirse a la par que la semilla de frank golpeaba en su abdomen. salió, se quitó el preservativo y se recostó a un lado del menor, intentando reponerse del mejor orgasmo de su existencia.

iero estiró su mano y alcanzó una pequeña caja de pañuelos que le extendió a gerard para que pueda limpiarse.

"tengo un montón de preguntas..." el castaño sonrió, regulando su respiración aún.

"lo que debes saber ahora es que debo invisibilizarme para reponerme." tomó su mano con suavidad, analizándola pero sin prestar atención realmente, debido a que aún vivía en lo que acababa de hacer con iero.

"¿puedes pasar la noche conmigo?"

"realmente deseo eso, pero no podrás descansar porque, uhm, sentirás escalofríos cada que me toques... podemos acostarnos mañana, si quieres."

"me parece bien. sólo, uhm, ¿un beso?" lo miró, recibiendo dicha caricia con ternura. "buenas noches, gee."

" _buenas noches, frankie._ "

jamás hubiese imaginado que la mejor noche de su vida era realmente fuera de ella.

volvió a la hamaca y cerró los ojos, intentando procesar todo lo que sentía.

estaba cansado y era notable, se había levantando varios minutos después de frank, quien estaba con su guitarra, simplemente conformando bonitas melodías

" _buen día._ " gerard sonrió. "que bonito..."

"mierda, me asusté." se carcajeó, dejando la guitarra a un lado y mirando al pelirrojo. "¿cómo dormiste? dejé el desayuno abajo para ti."

"mhm, muy bien, gracias."

"un placer." pensó un momento, en el que dirigió su mirada a la guitarra y luego a gerard nuevamente, y continuó. "¿estás libre luego? realmente estoy curioso por saber más de ti y esas cosas..."

"claro, vuelvo y dejo que me entrevistes." sonrió, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina.

calentó el café y tomó una galleta. se sentó y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad mientras terminaba un bonito dibujo del mercado que frecuentaba para los regalos a frank.

le gustaba dejar de todo un poco en su pequeña libreta. incluso varias notitas fallidas con iero como destinatario. aquellas hojas habían sido un gran compañero en sus momentos de completa soledad, y ahora veían un progreso más feliz. veían algo con un significado mucho más bonito para él. se veían mucho menos grises de lo que aparentaban.

con una linda sonrisa decorando su rostro, una vez terminado, volvió a la habitación y se acomodó junto a frank sobre la cama, con sus espaldas descansando en la pared.

"¿estás listo?" dejó caer su mano sobre el muslo del contrario.

"estoy listo." gerard la tomó y la entrelazó con la suya, levantándola y besándola suavemente.

"uhm, primero que nada, ¿cómo llegaste aquí conmigo?"

"bonita pregunta. sólo divagaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo y tu ventana estaba abierta. tocabas la guitarra y me interesó escucharte. me adentré y aquí quedé... lamento irrumpir en tu casa."

"es un gusto tenerte aquí, no te preocupes por eso. después de todo, no viniste a hacer nada malo, incluso me ayudaste mucho."

"eres un pedacito de cielo, jamás creas lo contrario." comenzó a acariciar su mano y jugar con sus dedos. iero se sonrojó y agradeció el cumplido.

"uhm, ¿por cuánto tiempo has estado realmente?"

"aquí contigo, quizás un mes y medio, o algo así."

"ya sé que ya te lo pregunté pero no llegué a oír la respuesta, uhm, ¿me has visto haciendo...?"

"no. uhm, normalmente sabía que ibas a hacerlo y minutos antes me iba a la cocina para dejarte sólo. si no podía, me quedaba en la ducha esperando que termines."

"gracias al cielo." tomó aire y se sintió algo más relajado. "bien. ahora quiero saber como funciona. es decir, ¿tienes un tiempo para aparecer? ¿vuelas y traspasas cosas o algo así?" gerard rió suavemente y respondió.

"no. es bastante normal. no puedo manipular cosas en mi estado natural. ni siquiera la más mínima de ellas, debo concentrarme para eso. mi espacio se limita a lo que hay y, uhm, no, no vuelo." sonrió.

"oh, entiendo. ¿y con concentración haces casi todo?"

"claro, cuando tiré la lata el otro día para llamar tu atención fue eso. puedo tomar objetos y hacerlos desaparecer para usarlos, funciona algo así como con la ropa."

"oh, claro... y luego como estás ahora."

"exactamente. me hago completamente visible y puedo manipular todo como una persona normal. no tengo ningún tiempo o algo así. es como estar vivo realmente, sólo que cuando vuelvo a mi estado natural el cansancio me las cobra..."

"¿así que la idea de que los fantasmas no descansan también es un mito?"

"claro, necesito reponer mi energía y esas cosas. por supuesto que también me alimento y esas cosas."

"genial... uhm, ¿por qué te quedaste? es decir..."

"sinceramente no lo sé. tengo varias teorías acerca de eso. he conversado con otros fantasmas y la mayoría cree que es porque cuando mueres, realmente no era tu tiempo para hacerlo y quedas aquí hasta que lo sea."

"¿por qué moriste...?"

"fui víctima de abuso por mis compañeros de escuela. ya sabes, uhm..." hizo un gesto con su mano y frank asintió. "un par de golpes, tortura y cloro. no me tomó tanto y casi ni recuerdo el dolor así que está bien. como sea, tenía diecisiete, ¿fue unos siete años atrás? así que pasé la mayoría del tiempo desvariando y viajando por todo el país. no quería quedarme con mi familia porque tampoco les agradaba que yo sea gay y no iba a perder mi tiempo hasta después de muerto, por más que me hayan llorado diciendo que era una excelente persona. supongo que en ese momento olvidaron que no les agradaba porque me gusta el pene."

"lamento lo que te ocurrió."

"está bien, ya pasó, me siento mejor ahora." sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de frank.

"no mereces algo malo." acarició su cabello suavemente. "creo que tengo todo más claro ahora."

"me gusta estar contigo y, uhm, que sea recíproco." comentó luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"a mí también. gracias por estar aquí." continuó peinándolo. "lamento que me hayas tenido que oír llorando por el chico de la cafetería. y lamento que me hayas tenido que oír emocionado y halagando a cierto pelirrojo que visitó el café."

"no debes preocuparte mucho por ello, para eso estoy, puedo escucharte todo lo que sea necesario. y, uhm, fue extraño, pero a la vez fue algo bastante impactante. gracias por los cumplidos."

"¿fui el único que sintió, uhm, todo eso...?"

"definitivamente había algo, porque me sentí exactamente igual que tú." volvió a besar sus labios. de forma extremadamente suave y delicada, pero profunda y pasional. buscando un balance entre la ternura y la lujuria.

al final del día, era una peculiar historia de amor entre un solitario joven y otro solitario fantasma.

**Author's Note:**

> holaa  
> este one-shot lo publiqué anteriormente en wattpad (@sewerwolf), en donde pueden encontrar más de mi trabajo. lentamente me quiero mudar a ao3 y esta es una versión mucho más editada de lo escrito principalmente. ojalá les haya gustado owo


End file.
